The Trouble With Boys
by inuchick22
Summary: The sequel to Midnight, Hunted, Thou Shalt Not Kill, and New Beginnings. Edward's getting angry with the boys at school. But what happens when one crosses the line and Bella is in danger?
1. Not In Front Of Charlie

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

I laid my head down, looking at the picture in my hands underneath the desk. It was a picture of Edward, Charlie, and I.

Alice had taken the picture a few days after Charlie was born, in the meadow.

Edward was on his knees, while I sat between them. I held Charlie in my arms, looking at the camera. Edward was looking down lovingly at Charlie. It was my favorite picture of us, besides our wedding picture.

School had been in session for a week, and it was finally Friday. I knew now how bored Edward and the others must have been – returning to school for the same subjects, the same quizzes, the same everything.

"Ms. Cullen, would you like to answer the question?" I heard the highly annoyed voice of Mrs. Appleton.

_There's no way she was listening. She has no idea that the answer is 2,343…she'll probably say something stupid…one can only hope._

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise, and saw Edward suppressing laughter out of the corner of my eye.

"2,343," I leaned in, "but I could be totally off."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"That's correct."

She continued on with her talk of math, while I returned my gaze to the picture.

_Excited for the weekend?_

_Are you kidding? Of course._

I looked over at Edward, motioning with my finger to the picture. He leaned over, looking at it, and then smiled at me.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to-"

"Negative four point five." Edward said without looking away from me.

Mrs. Appleton sighed heavily.

The bell finally rang, and I shoved the picture into my pants pocket. We only had one more period, which was gym. Since my vampire transformation, I had realized how fun gym could actually be. Edward and I slowed ourselves down a bit, for the benefit of the class.

I changed into my gym uniform quickly. I wanted to speak with the dean about them, the shirts were very tight, and the shorts were too short.

I frequently heard guys thinking very inappropriate things about me – including the coach. Edward hated gym class just for those reasons.

Edward was waiting for me outside the locker room.

"I wish we were alone." He groaned, putting his hand on mine, which rested on my hip.

"I wish these uniforms were a little looser."

He leaned close to my ear.

"The uniform is the reason why I wish we were alone."

I smiled as he pulled his face back.

"Cullen, why don't you join the others in the gym," the coach was walking down the hall towards us, "I need to have a talk with…Cullen."

"Alright." I started walking towards the gym, but the coach grabbed my arm.

"No, I meant…I needed to talk to you."

Edward stared at him.

_Is he nuts?_

_Just go, I can take care of myself._

Edward walked away, instead of throwing a temper tantrum. I knew he hadn't wanted to leave, which made me love him more.

"Cullen, it seems to me that you and your boyfriend are moving pretty darn fast." The coach circled me, stopping behind me.

_If only you were a few years older._

I rolled my eyes, disgusted. I would have been highly creeped out if the coach weren't in his early 20's.

"So?" I challenged, turning just in time to catch him staring at my butt.

"So I just want you to be careful," he rested a hand on my shoulder, "I care about my students."

_You in particular._

I brushed his hand off.

"Whatever."

I turned to walk down the hall, feeling his eyes on me.

_She is so beautiful._

I turned, my hands on my hips.

"Coach?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh nothing…I just felt like I was being watched, so I thought you wanted something." I shrugged, and turned.

_Maybe I should tone it down a bit._

_You think?_

_I do._

Edward was standing on the other side of the door, thoroughly disgusted.

"I'm going to kill that man." He snarled.

"Don't worry…I might just beat you to it." I turned to see the coach coming.

"Let's just get our laps in…and I'll try not to hurt anyone."

We ran into the group of other people who were doing their laps already. The coach watched us for a second.

_Look at those things bounce…_

I grabbed Edward's arm as he moved away.

"He's not even worth it."

Edward snarled again.

During gym class, as we started a lesson on baseball, Edward launched a home runner right at the coach. Let's just say that his manhood was injured twice that day.

Once class was over, I rushed to get dressed. When I was finished, I headed to my locker.

_I'll be at the car._

_Okay._

I grabbed the textbooks I needed, and was about to shut the locker door when someone shut it for me. I almost groaned when I saw Max standing there.

Max Devour had been after me since my first day. He hadn't been one of the ones who tried to sneak a peek at me, but he had wanted to.

"Hey Bella, nice shirt."

_Nice body._

"Thanks, I wasn't aware that we shopped at the same store." I turned and walked away.

He caught up.

"I don't, I just like it. Anyways," he tried to keep up, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time."

"Max, I'm dating Edward."

"I know I just figured that maybe if you knew I liked you, you would dump Edward. I know you like me."

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I can tell."

I turned.

"I would like it if you backed off."

"Bella, you don't have to play hard to get."

Edward was at my side in a second. Max was intimidated by his height and the muscles that showed through his shirt.

"Devour," he took my backpack and put it on his shoulder, "I suggest you take a walk far away from Bella."

"Oh really?" Max folded his arms.

Edward bent down, close to his face.

"Really."

_He's so damn tall…he could take me._

"Seeya around Bella." He fled.

Edward took my hand, and led me to the car.

"It's not fair to scare him so bad." I laughed.

"He flirts with you the most…well, besides the coach."

"I hope he's not too upset."

Edward smiled.

"I do."

EDWARD'S POV

I turned up the music, and turned to Bella. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had taken Charlie to the local park to play, while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper had gone to hunt.

"Mr. Cullen, what is this?" Bella asked, a smile on her face.

"This is a romantic night," I kissed her hand, "for us."

"Well, until the girls get back with the baby."

I nodded, and pulled Bella into an embrace. Our faces were very close as I pulled her onto my feet. We slowly moved in a circle, holding each other.

She kissed the side of my neck, moving her cheek up and down against my skin.

I put her on the ground, and went around her, pulling her shirt off.

I kissed her naked shoulders, and waited as she slipped off her pants. I held her around the waist, swaying us back and forth to the music.

She then slowly turned, and pulled off my shirt.

She kissed my chest lovingly, and waited for me to take off my sweatpants.

I picked her up, and laid her out on the bed.

I kissed from her belly button, all the way up to her lips.

We were just getting dressed when the girls returned.

"Did you guys have fun?" Alice asked slyly, handing Charlie over to Bella.

"Yes, if you must know." I nodded, buttoning up my shirt.

"We were going to go check out some stores, want to come?"

"No thanks." Bella sat Charlie down in his playpen.

"Well we should be back in a couple of hours," Alice headed for the door, "so don't have too much fun."

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes.

When they were gone, I went to Bella, and kissed her.

"Let's go again." I murmured against her lips.

"Not in front of Charlie." Bella pulled away.

"We'll put him in another room."

She shook her head.

I sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"So." I messed with my hands.

"So." She tugged at her shirt.

Before I knew it, we had our arms wrapped around each other, kissing, as we laid back down.


	2. I Will Finish This

Chapter 2

EDWARD'S POV

Bella looked good with a baby. It was like an accessory.

I was waiting in the car when she stepped out of the new house. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun on the back of her head, while little wisps got into her face. She was wearing a sweater the color of the sea after a storm, and her jeans hugged nicely against her body.

Charlie was on her hip as she came down the stairs, smiling. I was glad that Alaska hadn't made her sad.

"You look beautiful." I said, turning to watch her strap Charlie in.

"Thank you." She met my eyes.

When she climbed into the front seat, I touched my lips lightly to her cheek.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She groaned, turning to face Charlie.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked him.

He looked up at her, his face confused. Then he smiled, and went back to playing with his plastic keys.

"Sorry, I'm the only one who knows."

I backed up, and drove down the street. Bella had demanded that I slow down since Charlie had been born. The speed limit was now 70, and I occasionally drove at 75.

I had decided to drive Bella back to the meadow. She had done great our first week in Alaska. I knew being away from Charlie during the day was hard, I had trouble with it myself.

"Close your eyes." I said.

"Alright." She closed her eyes, and I reached over to take her hand.

We neared Forks about a half an hour later.

_Are we almost there?_

"Yes Bella, we're almost there."

I drove a little faster, but she caught me.

"Slow down buddy."

"Yeah, yeah."

I slowed back down to 70, and Bella smiled.

"Thank you."

I arrived at the meadow, and carefully helped Bella out of the car, and left her standing to get Charlie.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yes."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"The meadow?" Her eyes sparkled with a happiness I hadn't seen in a week.

"I figured it was a good present," I kissed her cheek, "for being such a good girl."

Before I could blink, she had taken off into the trees. I laid out the blanket I had brought, and set Charlie down on top. I set down his diaper bag, and waited for Bella to return.

"Wow," she spun around and fell backwards, and I caught her, "how invigorating."

"I'm glad."

I brushed my hair along her forehead, and she kissed my lips lightly.

"This was a nice present." I set Bella down on her back, and laid on top of her.

"Good. I knew you'd like it."

She traced my lips with her fingertips, and then touched her lips lightly to mine.

"Charlie is watching us." Her eyes were playful.

"Yes," I went to get off of her, "maybe we should stop."

She pulled me back down.

"No!"

I laughed, and ran my finger down her nose.

"Do you think Charlie is bored?" She asked after awhile.

"Probably." I got up, and went to sit next to Charlie.

"What do you think sweetie?" Bella propped herself up with an elbow.

"I think he wants to know why the heck we dragged him out here." I gently set Charlie in my lap, holding onto him tightly as Bella looked on with worried motherly eyes.

BELLA'S POV

Monday morning came all too soon. Before I knew it, Edward and I were pulling into the parking lot.

"Great." I grumbled, folding my arms.

"What?"

"It's raining."

"So?" Edward looked confused.

I stared at him, and pointed to my white shirt.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Let's just go."

But before I knew it, Edward had opened my door, grabbed me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could inside.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as he put me down.

"What?" He smiled, putting his arms around my waist.

"You're so…_you_." I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

I groaned, and looked away from Edward to see Max.

"What are you doing here?" Edward growled, not letting me go.

"I go to school here," Max turned to me, "I was wondering if you could help me out with this."

I bit my lip, and turned back to Edward.

_I don't like him._

_Neither do I…just go to homeroom. I'll be there in a few minutes._

Edward touched his lips to mine for a second, and then walked away.

"What did you want?" I folded my arms.

_She didn't even get wet!_

"There's a new kid at school, and I'm supposed to show him around…but I have a dentists' appointment at the end of the day, so do you think that you could take him to lunch and gym? Since we have the same lunch and gym?"

"Sure."

"Great, his name is Scott, and he'll be waiting for you outside of your Spanish class." Max hesitated, and then walked away.

I walked to homeroom, and found Edward standing by the door, waiting for me.

"A new kid? And a male?"

"Sorry Edward, it's just something I have to do."

"You don't _have_ to."

I sighed.

"It's only one day." I then remembered Charlie. "Damnit!"

"What is it?" Edward touched my face.

_I can't go back to see Charlie._

_Well I'm not going without you._

_Don't be silly, just go without me._

_I don't know…_

_Just do it, Charlie needs to see both, if not one of us._

"Alright." He sighed.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. After Spanish, I walked outside to see a boy a little shorter than Edward standing there. He had curly, blonde hair and really gray eyes. He was wearing khaki pants and an untucked Polo shirt.

"Bella Cullen?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, you must be Scott." I smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"I hope you don't mind taking me to lunch and gym with you."

"No problem, but who are you going with between my other classes and gym?"

"I think his name is Andy."

Edward stopped next to me, and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you after lunch."

"Alright."

After he had gone, Scott turned to me, smiling.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't need to worry about me," he looked right into my eyes, "you're too pretty to like anyone like me."

I hesitated. I never liked guys other than Edward telling me I was pretty.

"This is the way to lunch."

I led Scott to the lunchroom.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Scott asked, pointing to the lunch line.

"No, I eat at home."

"Oh."

I waited for him at the table. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were at the end of the table. When I sat down, Alice waved.

"Do you know them?" Scott sat down next to me.

"Yeah, they're my family."

"That's nice, but that one girl," he pointed to Rosalie, "is in one of my classes, and her last name is different."

"That's because we're all adopted. It's me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie."

"Wait," he looked at me, "you said Edward. I thought he was your boyfriend?"

"He is. We're all adopted, we're not related. Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Jasper and Alice."

"Whoa, that's wild."

"It's cool."

"So how long have you and Edward been dating?"

The question caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"I asked how long you and Edward had been dating."

"For two years."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah." I looked away, feeling uncomfortable talking about my personal life with a complete stranger.

"I had a girlfriend once, but she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I turned back to see Scott looking at his lap.

I bit my lip.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

It was silent from there, until the bell rang.

I got up, and felt Scott touch my arm. His touch sent chills down my spine, as if sending me a warning.

"Well, I should go find Andy."

"I'll see you later."

"Alright."

I turned, and sped away.

"Whoa, slow down." Edward caught me around the middle and pressed me gently against the wall.

"Hey Edward, how was Charlie?"

"Good. What's wrong?" Edward touched my face.

"Nothing."

"You're shaking." He held my face between his hands.

"I'm fine, really."

He looked deeply into my eyes.

"My love, did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Bella."

"Edward, everything is fine." I got out of his grasp, and walked down the hallway.

EDWARD'S POV

I waited outside the lunchroom for Scott. When he walked out, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Edward."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure."

I led him into the bathroom right next to the lunchroom, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

"Hey! What is this!"

"I don't know _what_ you did to Bella, but just know this," I got up in his face, "if I ever see her scared the way I saw her a few minutes ago, I will finish this."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

I let him go, and stormed out.

Alice walked by, and I pulled her aside.

"What happened in there?"

"In there? Between who?"

"Between Bella and Scott."

"I saw Bella look away a few times, after Scott asked about you. I think she was uncomfortable. I also saw him touch her arm, and she kind of freaked out."

I sighed.

"I don't know what he did, but he scared Bella pretty bad."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

I thought for a minute, searching for Bella's mind.

_I wonder why Bella is here._

"She's at home."

"Why don't you go to her, and I'll cover for you."

I ran off, grabbing Bella and I's things. By the time I got to the house, Esme was alone.

"Where is she?"

"Bella? She took Charlie for a drive."

I set our stuff down.

"I'm going after her."

"What happened Edward?"

"I don't know."

I raced off, tracking Bella's scent. She was heading into town.

By the time I reached the car, she had parked and was getting out.

"Bella!" I called, running to her.

"Edward?" She lifted Charlie out of his car seat, and shut the door.

"We need to talk about this Scott guy."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated…it might be awhile because my bro broke his leg!


	4. He Doesn't Seem To Like Me Very Much

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

"What did he do to you?" Edward asked as we sat down on the wrought iron bench.

"He didn't _do_ anything." I shifted Charlie onto my other leg.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"He just…I got a bad vibe from him when he touched me."

Edward sighed, and touched my cheek.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

"Why?" I looked curiously at him.

He shrugged.

"Let's just say I scared him."

I rolled my eyes.

"I told you nothing was wrong."

He scooted closer.

"Bella, you were scared. I saw it in your eyes."

"Well maybe I was scared, but what is Scott going to do?"

Edward put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"I guess you're right."

I sighed heavily, and closed my eyes against his shoulder. Charlie sighed too; he had gotten into the habit of copying our behavior, and snuggled close to me.

We sat for a long time, our eyes closed. Sometimes it was hard, because of the different problems we faced. Somehow, Edward and I seemed to get through everything.

Finally, he rubbed my arm, and I sensed his eyes opening.

"Bella, let's go home."

I nodded, and sat up.

Edward put Charlie in his car seat, while I leaned against the car door.

"H-hey Bella." A scared voice greeted me.

"Hey Scott." I looked up to see him standing on the curb, nervously eyeing Edward, who was still putting Charlie into his car seat.

"Can I…uh…talk to you?"

I looked back to see Edward, standing by the car door. His eyes were ravenous, and I noticed that they were black. Scott seemed to be asking Edward for permission.

"Sure."

I glanced back at Edward.

_Edward, take Charlie home and then go feed. Your eyes are black._

_I'll feed…but I can't promise it will be an animal._

I shivered, and turned back to Scott.

Edward drove off, keeping his speed limit surprisingly slow. He watched us carefully, and then pulled out.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." Scott seemed a little less tense now that Edward was gone.

"Edward can be like that sometimes." I shrugged.

"Look," he came to me in the parking lot, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"You didn't freak me out. It was something else and Edward just misunderstood."

He smiled.

"I'm glad. Hey, how about we go get some coffee or something, maybe we can talk?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't, I would feel bad.

"Sure, but only a few minutes."

"Great." His face brightened.

I followed Scott to the coffee shop, and sat down at one of the tables. A waiter came to our table.

"My name is Frank, and I'll be your server. What can I get for you?" He was facing me, smiling warmly.

I remembered the night Edward had taken me to dinner when I was human, and the waitress had gawked at him. Now I was Edward, and Scott was me.

"I'm not going to have anything."

"Oh please, I insist." Scott looked at me, his eyes very puppy dog like.

"Fine, I'll have a cappuccino."

"I'll have the same."

Frank toddled off with our order, leaving me alone with Scott.

"So how long have you lived in Alaska?" Scott asked, folding his hands.

"I'm actually new too. I've been here a little more than a week."

"So we're both in the same boat."

I nodded, looking away. The sun was slowly disappearing, and the sky was turning a soft pink color.

"What do you think of the school?"

I looked back at him.

"It's okay, some of the teachers are snobs." I was referring to Mrs. Appleton of course.

"I never really liked school anyways."

"The coach kind of creeps me out too."

Scott looked interested.

"Really? Why?"

"I catch him looking at me a lot, and he sometimes touches me in weird ways."

"What a pervert."

"Well it doesn't matter…Edward always gets him back."

I told Scott about how Edward nailed him in the nuts with a baseball, and how he had once kicked a soccer ball at his head, and about the time he tripped him.

Scott wasn't that bad actually. He seemed nice enough. Maybe I had freaked out.

"Well I should get going." I stood up, handing the waiter my money.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks."

Scott smiled, and got up. I hadn't even drank any of my cappucino.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, and turned away.

EDWARD'S POV

"Geez Edward, chill out." Emmett remarked, leaning against the doorframe.

I just hit the punching bag harder.

"I don't like that guy. I should beat the crap out of him."

"What did he even do?"

"He just bugs me," I turned, "okay!"

Emmett raised his arms.

"Hey, sorry man."

When he was gone, I went back to beating up the punching bag.

I had heard Scott's thoughts all through his little chat with Bella.

_She's so pretty._

_I wish she were mine._

_I should ask her out._

Bella wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. She was mine, my wife. If he asked her out, I would hunt him instead of bears.

I started up the stairs when I heard Charlie crying, and then sped up when I heard Bella humming.

I opened the door, wiping my face off with the sweaty T-shirt I had on.

Bella was sitting in the rocking chair, her eyes closed, holding Charlie against her chest.

"Working out?" Her eyebrows rose, but her eyes stayed closed.

"Yeah."

I ripped off my shirt, and replaced it with a new one.

"Edward," she opened her eyes, "are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

I sat on the bed, and pulled off my pants.

"Scott. He's weird Bella."

She sighed.

"He actually seemed nice, except for the fact that he's got a huge crush on me." Bella put Charlie back in the cradle.

"All of the boys have huge crushes on you."

"All of the girls have huge crushes on you too."

She sat next to me as I pulled on a new pair of sweatpants.

"I know, and I know it's not your fault that you're so irresistible," I kissed her hair, "but why do the weird guys have to come after you?"

"Scott hasn't come after me."

I looked into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"I have a feeling he will."


	5. Well You Just Fell Backwards

Chapter 4

BELLA'S POV

Mrs. Appleton _really_ didn't like me. She had asked me several questions already, figuring that I hadn't been paying attention. She was dead on; of course, I was busy staring at the picture.

Edward and I occasionally talked, although we had to pretend to be writing notes at the same time.

_This is so boring!_

_Don't worry, class is over soon._

_Not soon enough._

He smiled, turning to look at Mrs. Appleton.

"Edward, why don't you help us out?" She pointed to the board.

"Certainly."

_Yeah Edward, help us out._

He rolled his eyes at me, and went to the board.

"Why don't you work out problem four, and explain how you came to your answer?"

Edward nodded, and turned to the board. He wrote very fast, without making any scratching sound against the board.

As he did, I looked down at the picture again. Why couldn't we just go live somewhere, and live happily with Charlie? It was so hard being away from him.

Suddenly, a hand flashed down, and took the picture from me.

"This doesn't look like last night's math homework." Mrs. Appleton snapped, the picture in her hand. She hadn't seen it.

By this time, Edward had snapped his head around.

I knew what I had to do.

"Mrs. Appleton…" I pressed a hand to my forehead.

I had to make sure I fell so that I didn't hit my head. Things would get suspicious if I hit my head and didn't have a concussion.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was concerned as he caught me before I hit the ground. I hadn't had time to tell him I was faking it.

_I'm alright, I just needed to create a distraction. She dropped the picture, grab it!_

I could tell, even with my eyes closed, that Edward was suppressing a smile.

"Oh my goodness! Edward, take Bella to the nurse!" Mrs. Appleton sounded genuinely concerned.

I felt Edward stand, and carry me out of the room. The door shut behind him.

"And you said I couldn't act. I scared even you." I poked his nose.

"Well you just fell backwards…" He grumbled, still carrying me.

"I can walk."

He frowned down at me.

"Nonsense, you just fainted."

I smiled, and cuddled closer to him.

The nurse was very concerned as Edward carried me into her office. He laid me down in the back room, on of the beds.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a wet cloth on my forehead.

"She got dizzy and fainted in math." Edward tried to sound worried, but I could see his smile.

"Why don't you rest in here," the nurse turned to Edward, "you can go back to class."

"Mrs. Appleton gave me strict instructions to stay until Bella felt well enough to return to her classes."

"Alright then, you can sit here." The nurse motioned to a chair near the bed.

"Did you get the picture?" I asked, slowly sitting up as the nurse left.

"Of course." He pulled it out, and handed it to me. "You should be more careful."

"I was being careful…"

"Not careful enough."

"What's the big deal," I shrugged, "we can just say it's Esme's."

Edward touched my cheek, using his other hand to point to the picture. His finger lightly touched my face.

"I don't think she'd fall for it. Look at you."

"Look at _you_."

It was about a half an hour later that the nurse returned.

"How do you feel?" She asked, taking the cloth.

"Better. Can I go back to class?"

"Sure. Stay close to her, and if she feels faint again, bring her back."

"How about fainting again in gym?" Edward asked as we left.

"I'll pass, the coach will probably want to carry me."

Edward snarled under his breath, but I heard it.

EDWARD'S POV

Everyone, especially the boys, wanted to make sure Bella was alright. News of her fainting had spread through the school.

_I wish I had been there to carry her._

_I wish she had been wearing a skirt._

It took all of my will power not to go on a killing spree. Bella just shooed them away.

"Ms. Cullen." Mr. Wadowsky said.

I saw Bella snap her head up, trying to make it look like she had been listening.

"Yes?"

"The dean wants to see you."

This was followed by the "oooooo's".

I stared at her as she got up, collecting her things.

_What's this about?_

_I don't know._

I craned my neck to watch her leave. Through the small square of glass, she winked at me, but I knew she was worried.

The dean was thinking about other things, so I couldn't pinpoint why Bella was in trouble.

I decided to push their thoughts from my mind, figuring it might be girl chat.

When I saw Bella after she changed for gym, her face was paler than usual.

"Bella?" I took her face into my hands.

"Edward," she breathed, "they think I'm anorexic."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Apparently someone tipped them dean off, after I fainted, and now she wants to contact Carlisle and Esme. What's worse is that Coach Donald is being fired."

"Why?"

"Someone also tipped the dean off that he was touching me and saying this to me that were inappropriate."

I kissed her lips lightly.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"This is horrible. The coach was disgusting, but he didn't deserve to be fired."

"Look, it isn't your fault. Whoever said something must not like the coach or something."

"I guess."

We went to gym, and I thanked God that the sub was a woman.

BELLA'S POV

"We really are sorry for this. The student that came to me said that Bella never ate lunch, and with her fainting, we just put two and two together."

The dean was sitting across from Carlisle and Esme, while I stood near them.

"Don't worry, you were just doing what you thought was right." Carlisle smiled.

"I am very sorry Bella." The dean smiled at me.

"It's alright. But firing the coach…that wasn't necessary."

"Bella," the dean stood and came to me, "after this student came to me, others said that they noticed the coach touching you and saying things to you as well. You yourself admitted it."

"But shouldn't you guys have warned him first?"

"We don't give warnings. That kind of stuff shouldn't be going on in the first place." Her eyes were hard.

_I wonder if she had a thing for him._

"It's not that I had a crush or anything," I looked her right in the eye, "it's just that I don't want to be the cause for someone losing their job."

"It's not your fault. He shouldn't have been doing that."

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs?" Esme smiled sweetly at me.

"Alright."

I turned and went up the stairs. Edward was waiting for me, sitting on the bed.

"Why would you have a thing for the coach when you have me?" He grinned.

"You think that's funny? She thinks that you like her."

Edward's grin melted right off his face.

"_Why_?" He looked horrified.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Kidding."

"You're going to pay."

Edward ran at me, but I stepped to the side, and ran for the bed. He grabbed me around the middle and pressed me on my back on the bed.

His hands moved up from the tops of my legs up to my chest. He buried his face into my stomach, planting kisses one after another.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and then pulled him up so that he was on top of me. The upper half of his body was above me, while the lower half was pressed against me.

I put my hands on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. He then moved my hands so that they were around his neck, and laid completely down on top of me.

His breath was coming fast against my neck, his scent overwhelming me.

He knew it drove me crazy to breathe like that, even though we didn't have to at all.

I was pretty sure we were going to get pretty physical when the door opened.

"Bella, someone is here to see you." Carlisle announced.

"Tell them to go away." Edward mumbled against my cheek.

"I'm afraid he says it's urgent."

Edward shot up.

"He?"

"I believe he said his name was Scott."

My eyes widened.

"Scott?"


	6. He Had Guts

Chapter 5

BELLA'S POV

I pulled on a sweater over my tank top at Edward's request before starting down the stairs. I wondered why Scott had come.

When I entered the kitchen, he was sitting in a chair, staring at his hands.

"Scott?" I asked, touching the doorframe.

He looked up, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Hey Bella. There's something I have to tell you." He stood up shakily.

"What is it?" I came to stand in front of him.

_God she's pretty._

I bit my lip as Scott struggled to spit it out.

"Bella…I'm the one who told."

"What?" I took a step back.

"It's just…I was worried about you…and I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

I gaped at him.

"How could you do that?"

"My girlfriend, the one that died…she died because she starved herself to death. I just don't want someone else I care about do die that way."

"Scott, I'm not anorexic."

His eyes widened.

"Y-you're not?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"I'm sorry Bella; I just really do care about you." He stepped forward, taking a hold of my wrist. His hands were sweaty.

"It's okay." I said nervously, my eyes darting to his hand.

After awhile, he didn't let go.

"Scott, you're making me uncomfortable." I stepped back, but he didn't let go.

In an instant, Scott had fallen back into the chair. I could see Edward standing near me, his sleeves pushed up.

"She said," his eyes narrowed, "that she was uncomfortable."

Scott sat up, looking from Edward to me.

"S-sorry Bella…I…I should be g-going." He stood, and went quickly to the door.

"Bye Scott." I mumbled, watching him leave.

Edward took my shoulder, laying his cheek on the top of my head.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see Scott race off in his car.

"I'll protect you." Edward whispered against my hair.

I touched his hand on my shoulder.

"I know."

EDWARD'S POV

Scott stayed far away from me, although he still hadn't broken contact with Bella. I had to hand it to him, he had guts. After I had smashed him up against a wall and thrown him into a chair, he still made a good effort to talk to Bella.

Mrs. Appleton had let up on Bella a bit, worried that she might make her faint again.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you feeling well?" Mrs. Appleton touched Bella's shoulder.

Bella sat up in her chair, shoving the picture underneath the desk.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"Alright then."

When she had passed, Bella grinned at me.

_Class is a bit nicer now._

_She thinks she made you faint._

_Her breath is enough to._

I laughed quietly.

After class, Bella and I headed home. We had decided to take off the rest of the day. I had promised to go hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella was going to take Charlie out to the park, and then go shopping with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"You look pretty." I kissed Bella's cheek.

She was wearing a loose fitting sundress. It was completely white, with straps that hung off of her shoulders. Her hair cascaded down her back, a few pieces hanging in front.

"Thank you." She smiled, touching my face.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, have fun."

I rolled my eyes at Bella's phrase, and headed into our room.

"I'll see you tomorrow kiddo." I rubbed Charlie's head, and headed down the stairs.

BELLA'S POV

Charlie sat in the sand in front of me, playing with a bucket and shovel. No one else was at the park, so we were free to be seen in public together like this.

Edward was right – I did look very motherly with Charlie.

The other day, Edward had been sitting up in a tree with Charlie, and I had come out of the house shouting at him. I had ended up shaking the tree, and when Edward fell, I caught Charlie in my arms.

"You could have hurt him Edward Cullen!" I had shouted in his face.

"So could you." He laughed.

I leaned back against the back of the bench, sighing. It was days like these, days where I was free of school and having to put on an act, that I was happiest.

It was hard to go to school, and not act like I was married, or not act like I had a baby. I never got to wear my engagement ring, or my wedding band. Edward had bought me a chain to put them on. I always did, hiding them underneath my shirt.

Suddenly, I became aware of something, but before I could turn, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.


	7. Even I Was Afraid Of Him

Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV

My eyes fluttered open.

_Damn my human tendencies! Even as a vampire, I still carry my human traits – being knocked out being one of them!_

"Charlie?" I asked weakly, sitting up.

I looked around, seeing nothing but trees. It was dark out; the moon was out above me. I became scared, and stood.

"Charlie!"

"He isn't here Bella." A voice replied.

"Scott?"

EDWARD'S POV

I was already running. I had heard Bella's thoughts, and immediately I knew something was wrong.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were meeting up with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice to search for Bella and Charlie.

Bella wasn't responding to my thoughts, and I was becoming even more worried.

Where was she?

BELLA'S POV

"I know you're a vampire Bella, but I don't care. I know that you all are vampires, but I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

I took a step forward, hoping my face looked vicious.

"Where is my son!" I barked, keeping my eyes on Scott.

"Don't worry Bella," Scott took a step towards me, "he's safe…for now."

"Where is he? Tell me before I crush your skull!"

"I know you can, but do you want to?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, your son is hidden, and the only one who knows where is me."

I searched his mind…nothing.

"Do you want me to chop little Charlie into little bits and set him on fire?"

"No!" I cried, falling to the ground. My sobs were tearless; I was too scared to cry. I heard Edward's thoughts searching for me, but I didn't want to endanger him.

"Bella, I love you." I felt Scott's fingers in my hair.

I jerked my head up.

"Why! Why are you doing this?"

"No man can have you, except me."

"You got the coach fired."

Scott shrugged.

"He was trespassing on my property."

"I don't belong to you!" I backhanded him, not too hard. I didn't want to kill him. He knew where Charlie was.

He responded with a laugh, turning his face back to me. Blood trickled from a cut on his cheek, and I looked down to see my engagement ring, blood dripping from it.

I took a deep breath, trying not to attack.

"Scott, this is dangerous, just tell me where Charlie is." I looked pleadingly at him.

"Love isn't dangerous." He touched my cheek.

I grabbed his hand, throwing it backwards.

"I'm not in love with you!" I screeched.

Scott pressed his lips to mine, but before I could push him away, a blur dashed at him, taking him into the bush.

I stood up, seeing Edward wrestling Scott to the ground. His eyes were frightening, and even I was afraid of him. They were black, and they were so angry.

"Edward stop!" I screamed, grabbing his shoulders.

"Bella!" He snarled, throwing me backwards.

I sat, speechless, as Edward returned to wrestling Scott. Edward had…pushed me.

I got to my feet, digging them into the ground.

"Edward you _idiot_!" I slammed into him, taking him down. I fell on top of him, staring angrily into his eyes. "He knows where Charlie is!"

Edward's eyes were drained of their anger, and they were replaced with fear and guilt. He gently pushed me off of him.

"Take us to my son," Edward lifted Scott into the air by his neck, "or I'll kill you."

EDWARD'S POV

I had a firm grip on Scott's wrist as he led Bella and me to where he had Charlie. Bella kept up, her eyes filled with fear. She wasn't just afraid of Scott…I had messed up.

"Bella," I started slowly, "I didn't mean to push you."

She looked over at me, still walking with us.

"I know."

"I really am sorry."

She nodded, and watched as Scott pointed up a hill to a truck.

"He's strapped in the front seat."

Bella took off running, tears falling from her eyes. She made it up the hill in only a few steps.

I turned to Scott, grabbing his shirt.

"H-hey…I lead you to him." He whimpered.

I got close to his face.

"You kidnapped my son and kissed my wife…that's unforgivable."

I smashed my head against his, and dragged him up the hill.

"Edward…" Bella said warily, holding Charlie tightly to her.

"Don't worry." I strapped Scott into the front seat, and went to the back of the truck. With one push, I sent the car over the hill. As we walked away, we heard the crash, but kept walking.

BELLA'S POV

I set Charlie in his cradle, watching him. He looked intently up at me.

Edward came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. His chin rested on my shoulder, his cheek against mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He murmured.

"I told you…it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I attacked you."

"You were angry. It took every bit of strength I had not to do the same."

He sighed.

"Bella my love, we will get through eternity. I just know it."

I smiled, turning slightly to touch my lips to his cheek.

"There must be a repellent."

I frowned.  
"What?"

"To keep the freaks away from you."

Before I could resist, he pulled me backwards onto the bed.


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Thanks for all of the reviews!

A couple of things:

First of all, I want to clear something up. You know how Bella faints and she's able to have kids? Well that's because not only can she read minds, but she also still has some of her human abilities. That's why she still showers, and why she can have kids, and why she faints and responds to pain the way she does.

Second of all, there will be TWO more chapters.

Third of all, I'm writing a sequel.


	9. The Most Beautiful Thing

Chapter 7

SCOTT'S POV

I stared. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

She had long, dark hair that spilled down her front and back. Her eyes were the color of a dark chocolate, with a shimmer to them. Her skin was flawless, and it was pale, like porcelain. She had on a long sleeve, white shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. She glanced every so often at the boy next to her.

He was a good looking guy, and I assumed it was her boyfriend.

Finally, the class ended. Bella made her way to the door, looking to me.

"Bella Cullen?" I asked, still taking in her beauty. I stuck my hand out.

"Yeah, you must be Scott." She smiled, and shook my hand.

"I hope you don't mind taking me to lunch and gym with you."

"No problem, but who are you going with between my other classes and gym?"

"I think his name is Andy."

The boy she had been looking at stopped next to Bella, and kissed her cheek. It was as if he was saying, she's mine…don't touch her.

"I'll see you after lunch."

"Alright."

After he had gone, I turned to Bella, smiling.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't need to worry about me," I looked right into Bella's beautiful eyes, "you're too pretty to like anyone like me."

"This is the way to lunch."

Bella led me to the lunchroom, her pace quick.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, pointing to the lunch line.

"No, I eat at home."

"Oh."

I went to the line, and grabbed a few items. Food didn't seem to important.

"Do you know them?" I sat down next to Bella, looking down to see the group of other people.

"Yeah, they're my family."

"That's nice, but that one girl," I pointed to the very attractive blonde, "is in one of my classes, and her last name is different."

"That's because we're all adopted. It's me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie."

"Wait," I looked at her, "you said Edward. I thought he was your boyfriend?"

"He is. We're all adopted, we're not related. Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Jasper and Alice."

"Whoa, that's wild."

"It's cool."

"So how long have you and Edward been dating?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard.

"Huh?"

"I asked how long you and Edward had been dating."

"For two years."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah." She looked away.

"I had a girlfriend once, but she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She turned back to me, but I just looked at my hands.

I caught her biting her lip. The action took my breath away.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

It was silent from there, until the bell rang.

As Bella stood, I reached out and touched her arm. She seemed to shrink away from me.

"Well, I should go find Andy."

"I'll see you later."

"Alright."

I followed a little while after, but felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward, and he didn't look too happy. I gulped.

"Hey Edward."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure."

Before I knew it, we were in the bathroom, and Edward had me up against the wall.

"Hey! What is this!"

"I don't know _what_ you did to Bella, but just know this," he got up in my face, "if I ever see her scared the way I saw her a few minutes ago, I will finish this."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

He let me go, obviously still angry, and I brushed myself off.

* * *

All I could think about was Bella. I wondered what I had done wrong.

I was sitting by myself, in my car. That's when I looked up to see Bella, and Edward, and a baby in her arms. I got out, and stayed on the curb.

"H-hey Bella." I said cautiously.

"Hey Scott." She looked up.

"Can I…uh…talk to you?"

I looked over at Edward, his eyes angry. He looked like he did in the bathroom.

"Sure."

Bella looked back at me.

Edward drove off. He watched us carefully, and then pulled out.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Edward can be like that sometimes." Bella shrugged.

"Look," I came to her in the parking lot, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"You didn't freak me out. It was something else and Edward just misunderstood."

I smiled.

"I'm glad. Hey, how about we go get some coffee or something, maybe we can talk?"

She bit her lip again. I loved it when she did that.

"Sure, but only a few minutes."

"Great."

I led Bella to the coffee shop, and we sat down.

"My name is Frank, and I'll be your server. What can I get for you?" The waiter stared at Bella. I felt jealous.

"I'm not going to have anything."

"Oh please, I insist."

"Fine, I'll have a cappuccino."

"I'll have the same."

Frank left, and I looked to Bella.

"So how long have you lived in Alaska?" I folded my hands.

"I'm actually new too. I've been here a little more than a week."

"So we're both in the same boat."

"What do you think of the school?"

"It's okay, some of the teachers are snobs."

"I never really liked school anyways."

"The coach kind of creeps me out too."

I was interested.

"Really? Why?"

"I catch him looking at me a lot, and he sometimes touches me in weird ways."

"What a pervert."

"Well it doesn't matter…Edward always gets him back."

She told me about Edward's fits of rage, but I just thought about the coach. Nobody was going to look at Bella.

"Well I should get going." She stood up, handing the waiter her money.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks."

I smiled, and got up.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, and turned away.

Once she had left, I went to my car, and started it up. I decided to go by Bella's, and just see if I could catch her alone.

After looking up the Cullens' address, I drove to the house.

I parked a ways back, and got out. When I reached the house, I looked up at one of the windows. Bella was standing near it, and Edward was there too.

"So that's the surprise!" Edward laughed.

"Stop reading my mind!" Bella shouted back, turning away from him.

"It's not my fault. I can't help it."

"Tune my mind out then."

"It's a vampiric instinct."

I cocked my head, trying not to think of anything to give myself away.

"Vampiric or not, you can still tune my mind out. You ruined your surprise."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm very sorry. Now let's go feed."

"I thought you already went."

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

I turned and bolted to my car. Vampires were just myths…weren't they?


	10. Forever Twilight

Chapter 8

EDWARD'S POV

"And tonight's top story, seventeen year old Scott Masters was found dead in his car yesterday morning. He had been reported missing by his mother-"

I shut off the TV, turning back to face Bella.

"You don't need to watch this."

Bella folded her arms, and clicked her tongue.

"You're doing it again."

I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"You're babying me."

I sighed and sat down next to her, pulling her close to me. She stopped the clicking, but her arms stayed folded. Her lips made a thin line, and I knew she was mad.

"Bella, I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what? A TV?"

"No," I ran my cheek up and down the top of her head, "from what was on the TV."

"I'm not-"

"Human anymore. I know that, but you still have human tendencies and you are still my wife."

She sighed, and I pulled her away from me to look her in the eyes.

"Bella, I love you. I just want to be a good husband."

She looked up at me, touching my cheek.

"You are."

I kissed her hand, and stood up, pulling her up with me.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Go and get Charlie, and change into something comfortable."

"Not another surprise." Bella groaned.

She trudged up the stairs anyways, and I went to get the car started.

BELLA'S POV

I pulled on a pair of Edward's sweatpants, and a yellow, V-neck sweater. Charlie seemed happy enough to go on an outing, so I lifted him out of the cradle and carried him out to the car. Edward was at my side in a flash, grabbing the diaper bag from me.

After I strapped Charlie in, I got into the passenger seat. Edward smiled over at me, pulling out.

"Please?" I asked, folding my hands.

He shook his head, still smiling.

I folded my arms and pouted.

He just laughed at me.

"My Bella. Never change."

"Don't worry, I won't." I said coldly, turning to look out the window.

He rested a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently.

"Bella."

I ignored him, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"Bella."

"Charlie, do you hear something?" I asked without turning around.

Edward sighed, and took his hand back.

When he finally stopped the car, he grabbed the diaper bag and another bag from the backseat.

I got Charlie, and followed Edward up a dirt path. It led up a pretty big hill, with many twists and turns. The path was narrow, so at some parts, Edward led me ahead of him, guiding my waist.

"Now close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and let Edward take one of my hands. He gently pulled me along, and when we stopped, he let go.

"Can I look?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes." He laughed.

I opened my eyes.

It was a small space surrounded by tall evergreen trees. It was pretty empty, except for a few big rocks and a few dead tree stumps.

"It's beautiful."

Edward took Charlie from me, laying him out on his blanket.

"It's not the meadow, but it's nice."

I turned around, looking at the beautiful snow.

"It is nice."

EDWARD'S POV

_Spend all your time waiting._

_For that second chance.  
For a break that would make it okay._

I played our song softly, watching Bella sit down on a stump, away from me. Her shoulders shook fiercely.

"Bella," I went to her, sitting beside her, "what is it?"

"I'm still waiting to wake up." She said tearfully.

_There's always one reason.  
To feel not good enough.  
And it's hard at the end of the day._

"Bella, this isn't a dream." I wiped a tear away.

"How did I ever get so lucky? Why do I deserve someone as wonderful as you? You're perfect."

_I need some distraction.  
Oh beautiful release.  
Memory seeps from my veins._

"Bella, no one deserves you. I myself am still wondering how lucky I am to have you." I pulled Bella to her feet, pulling her close, spinning slowly to the music.

_Let me be empty.  
And weightless and maybe.  
I'll find some peace tonight._

I lifted her into my arms, cradling her close to me. A few tears still escaped her eyes. I still spun slowly.

_In the arms of an angel.  
Fly away from here.  
From this dark cold hotel room.  
And the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage.  
Of your silent reverie._

"You're in the arms of the angel. May you find, some comfort there." I sang softly against Bella's ear.

She smiled up at me, and I pressed my lips softly to hers.

"I love you, my archangel." She whispered against my lips.

I smiled.

"And I love you, my angel," I kissed her again, "thank you for saving me."

We looked up at the sky, the twilight sky.

Forever together, forever twilight.


	11. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

Thanks for your reviews – I got more on this story than on Midnight! Wow!

Okay so the sequel will be up soon, so don't freak out or give up on me yet.

Want to know a secret? Scott is based on a real person who stalks me. No lie. He really does stalk me, in fact, last night, he followed me around a festival and snuck peeks at me from behind a drink place. It was creepy.


End file.
